


Lance x Reader

by aila_anomaly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Other, Voltron x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aila_anomaly/pseuds/aila_anomaly
Summary: What were you doing?You can’t kiss Lance, this goes against everything you’ve ever said and done to him. You pulled back suddenly, your lips separating from his with a smack. The look of shock on your face differed drastically from the dreamy look on his. “You did that on purpose,” you exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah.”





	

“Ow! Get off of me!” You pushed at his arm roughly. “I’m not even touching you!” Lance glared at you intensely and you rolled your eyes. “You’re pulling my hair,” you explained in annoyance, motioning at the strands that had gotten inconveniently stuck between Lance’s shoulder and the couch. He huffed and leaned forward slightly to let you free your hair.

Why did he have to sit so close to you anyways? There was a whole couch available, and he just _had_ to sit right there. Great. “You’re on my side,” you stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “What? There are no sides. I can sit here if I want to.” Lance crossed his arms and made no effort to move.

_This boy is a piece of work._

You elbowed him, trying to give yourself more room. He returned the gesture. You retaliated with another push and an insult. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?” Lance jammed his shoulder against yours and said, “At least I don’t have issues.”

“ _Issues?!_ What issues?” You stood up from the couch and looked down at him. He stood up to meet your gaze and answer your question. “All I did was sit down! You just freaked out and started hitting me!” Lance pointed a finger at you. _He’s unbelievable_! “You’re always invading my personal space!” You slapped his hand away. He grasped your shoulders and shoved you backwards.

“Stop shoving!” You hit his chest and he stumbled back a bit.

“You stop shoving!”

“No, you!” You gave Lance another hard shove and this time he lost his balance, falling backwards. You were about to declare victory until you felt yourself being dragged down. _Uh oh._

Lance had grabbed your arm and was pulling you towards the ground with him. He landed on the floor with a thud and you fell directly on top of him in a full-on body slam. “Ow,” you both said in unison. You lifted your head off the floor, leaned on your elbows, and looked at Lance to see if he was alright. He may be a rude, self-centered, blockhead, but that doesn’t mean you wanted him to get a concussion. Besides, you had something somewhat soft to land on, and he didn’t. Plus, Lance had your body pining him to the ground. You felt a twinge of guilt. It was quickly replaced with aggravation.

This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t dragged you down with him. As soon as you knew he was okay, you were going to knock some sense into him.

Lance didn’t appear to be hurt and didn’t say anything to make you think he was. Instead, he just stared at you with his dark eyes. You’d never realized how blue they were … You also took note of the way he smelled. It was nice, like some pleasant mixture of essential oils (no doubt from the face masks he used). His breath was minty. You never noticed those things about him because whenever you two were together, all you did was bicker. But now, you were so close to him. It was kind of weird. The way your body pressed against his almost made you forget why you were upset with him in the first place.

Before you had a chance to say anything, Lance tilted his head up. You assumed he wanted to get up and off the ground. You assumed wrong. He closed the small space between your face and his. And then, without warning, his lips were locked with yours. Your eyes widened.

What was he doing?!

You wanted to protest but, it felt … good. No, great. You wanted to pull back but found yourself leaning into the kiss. Your eyelids fluttered closed. A tingling feeling spread throughout your body. Who knew the same lips that delivered those obnoxious insults, could give such a sweet kiss. You certainly didn’t. Everything else melted away for a moment and without thinking, you began to kiss him back, pressing your lips onto his a little harder. “Mmph,” Lance moaned quietly and placed a hand on the small of your back. The noise and additional physical contact caused your eyes to snap back open.

What were _you_ doing?

You can’t kiss Lance, this goes against everything you’ve ever said and done to him. You pulled back suddenly, your lips separating from his with a smack. The look of shock on your face differed drastically from the dreamy look on his. “You did that on purpose,” you exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah.”

You scoffed. “You shouldn’t have done that. It was stupid.” You looked away when you spoke, so he couldn’t see the pink tint in your cheeks. “But … it was good, right? I mean, d-did you like it?” Your face flushed at his question. Lance sounded hopeful, like he wanted you to enjoy the kiss. You didn’t really know how to answer. You almost said no, but that would have been a big, fat lie. You did like it. A lot, actually. And apparently so did he.

Before you could answer him, you heard a squeak. Slowly, you turned your head to the direction of the noise, already knowing what made it. Allura’s mice sat on top of the coffee table, watching you and Lance. You stood up, careful not to step on Lance and addressed the small creatures.

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

The mice squeaked in defiance and scurried off in a hurry to go find Allura. “Wait,” you shouted and started to run after them. Lance got up, moved off to the side and plopped down on the sofa as you rushed past, not even offering to help. Once those mice told Allura what happened, there would be no going back. You’d never be able to live this down. Lance laughed from his spot on the couch behind you.

“I wouldn’t bother. Everyone’s bound to find out we’re dating sooner or later.” You stopped and spun around at an incredible speed, completely forgetting the pesky mice. Your face felt hot once again from his remarks. “You little - we’re not - I’m not - it was just,” you struggled to find the right words. You two weren’t dating. The thought had never even crossed your mind. Romantic feelings towards Lance had never been an issue before. Why now?

 _Well we did just kiss_ , you thought to yourself, _that’s pretty romantic._

You sighed. It was no use hunting down the mice, they were long gone. “Ugh, the universe hates me.” You sat down beside him. “Huh? Why do you say that?” He cocked his head to the side and gave you a questioning look. You noticed that some of his brown hair was sticking up in the back, from laying on the floor. He looked cute.

And you hated him for it.

Your thoughts and emotions churned together in one huge mess. Stupid teenage hormones. _No going back_ , you reminded yourself and answered his question. “Because now,” you grabbed Lance by his jacket boldly and pulled him toward you, “all I feel like doing,” your breath mingled with his, “is this.” Now it was Lance’s turn to be surprised.  
You pushed your lips onto his, and waited for a response. It didn’t take long for him to give you one. What started out as an awkward kiss, blossomed into an unexpected make out session. Lance’s left hand rested on your thigh, while the right one tangled itself in your hair. His thumb brushed against your cheek. You let go of his jacket and hooked your arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

You smiled at your current situation. Only minutes ago you were yelling at him because he wouldn’t leave you alone. Now, you couldn’t seem to get enough of him.

“Well. It looks like you were right after all.” Allura’s voice brought you back to reality and you nearly jumped to the other side of the room trying to separate yourself from Lance’s embrace. Unfortunately, you only made it halfway down the couch. Allura giggled and the mice erupted in a fit of squeaks. Lance blushed furiously and you tried your hardest not to drown in embarrassment.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Allura said and walked out of the room cheerfully with her companions, probably to spread word of what she had just seen. Once she was gone, Lance took your hand in his, pulling you back to him. He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t read. “What?”

Lance scooted next to you, without breaking eye contact. “I just can’t seem to remember what we were fighting about before.” You rolled your eyes.

“I think it had something to do with _you_ invading _my_ personal space.”

Lance hummed and brought his hand up to brush the hair away from your face. His fingertips lingered under your chin. You sucked in a quick breath.

“That isn’t really a problem anymore,” Lance whispered and leaned in closer, his lips parted slightly. “Is it?” You licked your lips in preparation for what you knew was about to happen.

“Nope. Not at all,” you replied softly. Your mouth was almost against his when he spoke.

“Good.”

This kiss was better than the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fan fiction. Ever. I really wanted to do one with Lance because I just love him so much. (Seriously it hurts) Also, because I'm klance trash, imagine Keith being the reader.  
> Feedback is appreciated. Ok, I've done enough, BYE!


End file.
